sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Abandoned Garden
| genre = | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = | prev_title = Dragonfly Summer | prev_year = 1993 | next_title = The Best of Michael Franks: A Backward Glance | next_year = 1998 }} Abandoned Garden is an album by American vocalist Michael Franks. Released in 1995 by Warner Bros. Records, it was Franks' thirteenth studio album and his final album of new material with Warner Bros. Background The album is a dedication to the memory of Brazilian jazz musician, singer and composer Antônio Carlos Jobim. Franks had drawn artistic inspiration throughout his career from Jobim, and had collaborated with him in the past. "Somehow Our Love Survives" marked the return of keyboardist and lyricist Joe Sample, with whom Franks had collaborated with on numerous albums, including Sleeping Gypsy in 1977 and Blue Pacific in 1990. Track listing | length5 = 4:52 | title6 = Eighteen Aprils | length6 = 4:35 | title7 = Somehow Our Love Survives | note7 = Franks, | length7 = 5:00 | title8 = Without Your Love | length8 = 5:22 | title9 = In the Yellow House | length9 = 5:21 | title10 = Bird of Paradise | note10 = Djavan, Franks, , | length10 = 5:39 | title11 = Abandoned Garden | length11 = 5:24 }} Reception Michael Franks |first=Ross |last=Boissoneau |accessdate=2012-02-19}} |rev2 = Down Beat |rev2score = }} Writing for AllMusic, Ross Boissoneau praised the input of "heavy hitters" but lamented it was "neither Franks' best effort nor particularly evocative of the great Brazilian composer" the album was dedicated to. He concluded "while the revolving door of stars has served Franks well on other recordings, here they don't seem to add up to much." Down Beat magazine rated the album "good" in their March 1996 issue, reporting it to be "a genuine keeper, a guilty pleasure. Somehow Franks, a song stylist more than a jazz vocalist, once again gets his way, singing his indelible melodies that before you know it are under your skin, into your veins and etched into your soul..." Personnel Musicians * Michael Franks vocals, guitar, banjo * Keith O'Quinn trombone * Randy Brecker flugelhorn * Michael Brecker tenor saxophone * Joshua Redman soprano saxophone * David Sanborn, Andy Snitzer alto saxophone * Lawrence Feldman alto flute * Bob Mintzer flute, alto flute * Eliane Elias, Russell Ferrante, Gil GoldsteinBob James, Carla Bley piano * John Leventhal electric guitar * Chuck Loeb guitar * Jeff Mironov guitar, acoustic guitar * Diane Barere, Mark Orrin Shuman, Frederick Slotkin cello * Manolo Badrena woodwinds, percussion * Peter Erskine drums, percussion * Chris Parker, Lewis Nash drums * Don Alias, Bashiri Johnson percussion * Brian Mitchell vocals Support * Jimmy Haslip, Michael Colina, Russell Ferrante arrangement * James Farber audio mixer * Ken Schles, Fredrick Nilsen photography * Recording at Bearsville Studios, Clinton, Make Believe Ballroom, Power Station, Sound on Sound References Bibliography * Category:Michael Franks (musician) albums Category:1993 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Matt Pierson